Undergarments
by Airwalk55
Summary: Inuyasha rummages through Kagome's room. He is bewildered by what he finds. Curiosity killed the...um...dog?complete


A/N: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. **Sob* Italics are the thoughts of characters and parentheses are my comments. This is my second fanfic. Be sure to read my first one entitled A Funny Thing Called Love. Beware my readers; the following fanfic may be out of character. This story was edited by my best friend Kat.  
  
Undergarments  
  
Studying at her desk for a big math test, Kagome ignored Inuyasha completely. Inuyasha wandered around her room, pawing through her things.  
  
**sigh* I can't concentrate with Inuyasha in the room. It's driving me crazy. I have to do well on this exam, or I won't pass.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm going to Souta's room to study. You stay here, and don't mess up my room, okay?"  
"Humph. I'm bored, Kagome. Why do you have to study?"  
"I told you already. I have to pass this class. Now, stay! I'll be back later." Kagome left the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
What am I supposed to do now? She won't notice if I look at her things. Her room smells like her.  
  
Inuyasha pressed his face into Kagome's pillows and inhaled deeply, her aroma calming him. Stepping over to her mirror, he examined his reflection. Bored with staring at himself, Inuyasha ventured over to her dresser. Opening the top drawer, he found it stuffed with shirts and skirts. Intrigued by the different textures of the garments, he pulled out each piece of clothing, inspected it, and tossed it on the bed. Having emptied out the top drawer, he proceeded to the second one. This one was full of pants and socks. Again, Inuyasha emptied the drawer, flinging the contents onto the bed.  
  
Inuyasha turned back to look at the pile on the bed, realizing the mess he had made. Oh well, she won't mind a little mess. I'll shove them back later. I wonder what she has in her last drawer.  
  
Returning to the dresser, he opened the bottom and final drawer. Lying inside were pieces of cloth he was quite unfamiliar with.  
  
What is this? It has three holes! Hmmm. Maybe it's one of those hat things Kagome's told me about. Inuyasha placed the strange fabric on his head. Hey! There are holes for the ears. Why are the holes so big?  
Inuyasha studied himself in the mirror, deciding that it didn't suit him but keeping it on. Turning back to the open drawer, he saw many garments like the one on his head and then another type. Inuyasha picked up one of the other type.  
  
Now what is this? Why does Kagome have bowls made of cloth? It makes no sense! Inuyasha sniffed curiously at the item in his hands.  
  
Kagome opened the door to her room and entered. "Inuyasha, I'm b." She froze in mid-sentence as she took in the sight in front of her. Standing in a now messy room was Inuyasha with her baby blue underwear on his head and sniffing one of her bras!  
  
Turning an alarming shade of crimson, Kagome stared at Inuyasha for a moment before exploding. "OSWARI (Sit!)!"  
  
Inuyasha crashed to the floor, nose buried in her bra. Walking over to Inuyasha, Kagome surveyed the room. She snatched her underclothes from him and angrily stuffed them back into her drawer and shut it. Marching to her bed, she collected all her clothes and returned them to her dresser. Then she stood by Inuyasha waiting for him to recover from the power of her rosary. As soon as he stood again, Kagome shouted at the top of her lungs, "Sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT!  
  
Later that night.  
  
"Why did you have to say that damn word? It's not like I hurt anything in your room!" Inuyasha complained with irritation.  
  
Kagome refused to look at him, her face now flushed with embarrassment instead of anger. "Don't ever rummage through my dresser without permission! If you must know, you were handling my.umm.undergarments."  
  
I wonder if she's wearing them now. How are the put on?  
"Hey, Kagome? Are you wearing them now?" Inuyasha asked curiously.  
"That's none of your business!"  
"Come on, Kagome, let me see them. How are they put on? It's not like I'm asking to look at you naked, Kagome." Inuyasha implored stubbornly.  
"No!"  
  
(Inuyasha doesn't know that if he were to look at her with only her underclothes on, he might as well look at her naked!)  
  
Inuyasha pounced on Kagome, pinning her arms above her head with one hand. His other hand began to lift her shirt. (He had no clue what lies beneath and thought it was more shirts.)  
  
Kagome let out a scream and twisted furiously in his grasp. In her pure struggle, tears of frustration leaked from the corners of her eyes and trickled down her face. Inuyasha stilled at the sight of her tears.  
"Kagome, what's wrong?" He quickly realized what he was doing and got up.  
Kagome scurried to a corner of her room with her arms around her knees and her head down. Shudders wracked her body.  
  
What have I done? I was only trying to see how she wore those things. Did I do something I wasn't supposed to?  
"Kagome, Gomen (sorry). I only meant to understand what a 'bra' was. Did I hurt you?" Inuyasha cautiously approached Kagome.  
"Oh Inuyasha, It's not your fault. You don't know." Kagome said as she flung her self into the surprised arms of Inuyasha. Kagome explained what a bra was as she sat on his lap on her bed.  
Understanding now why Kagome reacted the way she had, Inuyasha apologized hesitantly, unused to this gesture (though he seemed to willingly apologize for Kagome). Kagome laid her head on his shoulder and listened to his soothing heartbeat. She quickly fell into a deep slumber.  
"Kagome, I promise I'll never act like that again." When he received no answer, he looked down and found her sleeping. Looking down at her sleeping form, Inuyasha felt a great emotion in his heart and contented himself with watching her, soon falling asleep himself.  
  
(Reviews pleeeeeeeeeeeeese! Pretty please with sprinkles and whipped cream and strawberries and cherries and yummy chocolate chunks and syrup and .) 


End file.
